


Caught in Crystal

by Ribby



Series: Jewels and Gems [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn would have to make his position clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Diamonds" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). This is Aragorn's view of "Cold Fire".

Boromir's eye, Aragorn saw, was fixed on the Evenstar, which had slipped from his loosely-laced shirt.

When Boromir asked him about the jewel, Aragorn hesitated, not really knowing how to explain that it was the promise of a future he had not yet accepted. He just touched the pendant absentmindedly, smiled at the bit of Arwen's love he could feel lingering there, and tucked it back into his shirt, saying nothing of it.

Boromir was curt with him the rest of the day. That evening, Aragorn realized Boromir was jealous. He would have to make his position clear.


End file.
